elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Tłumaczenie Kamienia Calcelmo
Tłumaczenie Kamienia Calcelmo – oficjalne tłumaczenie Kamienia Calcelmo. Zostało stworzone przez Kurta Kuhlmanna i opublikowane na ReddicieThe Official Translation of Calcelmo's Stone. Zawiera tłumaczenie z falmeris na język angielski, a na samym kamieniu jest także ten sam tekst w dwemeris. Treść Oryginał= Ye sa sou meldi calne tarn va nou molagnenseli,ye trumbi nou bala. And so it was that your people were given passage to our steam gardens, and the protections of our power. (literally “protection of our mathematics”) Ilpen av sou meldi nagaiale as guntumnia, spantelepe-laelia arani Morae, ye sou liebali racuvane, ye nu rautane sye, ye nu hautalle nou buroi gume sou gravuloi, sa metane sye garlis. Many of your people had perished under the roaring, snow-throated kings of Mora, and your wills were broken, and we heard you, and sent our machines against your enemies, to thereby take you under. Frey as gandra dwemera tarcellane sou agea, ye frey as emeratis Avatheledia carelle sou anyamissi bisia silya. Only by the grace of the Dwemer did your culture survive, and only by the fifteen-and-one tones did your new lives begin. Nu hecta sou arcten, rias nu nemalauta ge. Nu hecta sou epegandra, rias ne nemalauta ge. We do not desire thanks, for we do not believe in it. We do not ask for gratitude, for we do not believe in it. Nu frey sepa sye arcta varlor denai, cullei noue staneia. We only request you partake of the symbol of our bond, the fruit of the stones around us. “we only ask you to accept” (literally “the fruit of our stones”) Ye ry sou alasil auta, ry loria shanta, abagaiavoy. And as your vision clouds, as the darkness sets in, fear not. Malautavoy fey nou darre ye alata nou malae, asma moraga sou anyamis av sercen pado, ye gethena sou wend narilia vey emeratu sou oia bisia. Know only our mercy and the radiance of our affection, which unbinds your bones to the earth before, and sets your final path to the music of your new eternity. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Ye sa sou meldi calne tarn va nou molagnenseli,ye trumbi nou bala. I stało się tak, że wasz lud został wpuszczony do naszych parowych ogrodów i pod ochronę naszej mocy. (dosłownie "ochronę naszej matematyki") Ilpen av sou meldi nagaiale as guntumnia, spantelepe-laelia arani Morae, ye sou liebali racuvane, ye nu rautane sye, ye nu hautalle nou buroi gume sou gravuloi, sa metane sye garlis. Wielu z was zginęło z rąk ryczących, śnieżnogardłych królów Mory i wasza wola została złamana, a my was usłyszeliśmy i wysłaliśmy nasze maszyny przeciw waszym wrogom, tym samym biorąc was w obronę. Frey as gandra dwemera tarcellane sou agea, ye frey as emeratis Avatheledia carelle sou anyamissi bisia silya. Wasza kultura przetrwała tylko dzięki łasce Dwemerów, a wasze nowe życie rozpoczęło się tylko dzięki pięćdziesięciu-i-jednemu tonom. Nu hecta sou arcten, rias nu nemalauta ge. Nu hecta sou epegandra, rias ne nemalauta ge. Nie chcemy podziękowań, gdyż nie wierzymy w nie. Nie oczekujemy wdzięczności, gdyż nie wierzymy w nią. Nu frey sepa sye arcta varlor denai, cullei noue staneia. Żądamy tylko, byście posilili się symbolem naszej więzi, owocem kamieni dookoła nas. "prosimy was tylko, byście zaakceptowali" (dosłownie "owocem naszych kamieni") Ye ry sou alasil auta, ry loria shanta, abagaiavoy. A gdy wasz wzrok zaćmi się i zapadnie ciemność, nie bójcie się. Malautavoy fey nou darre ye alata nou malae, asma moraga sou anyamis av sercen pado, ye gethena sou wend narilia vey emeratu sou oia bisia. Poznajcie naszą litość oraz blask naszej miłości, która uwalnia wasze kości ku pradawnej ziemi i wytycza waszą ostateczną ścieżkę ku muzyce waszej nowej wieczności. Przypisy Kategoria:Materiały dodatkowe